Love With A Twist
by Bestgirlever
Summary: Lions snakes love
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, anything you recognise from the books is J.K Rowling's.

A/N: This is my first fanfction and I'm not an experienced writer. Please enjoy

_Saturday 5th June 2014_

Morning had come and the Dursley house was still fast asleep. Apart from Harry Potter. Lying awake waiting for some sign of movement he suddenly thought of a dream he had had the night before.

_No please take me and leave him!_

_You silly girl I will take you both!_

_AVADA KADARVA!_

_(Green flash)_

The sounds of footsteps brought him back to were he was. " Wake up Potter, it's my birthday!" Dudley Dursley shouted while jumping up and down on the stairs making dust fall in to the cupboard under the stairs(that's where Harry had to sleep).

"Coming Dudley" Harry replied hardly interested. Harry crawlled out of the cupboard and in to the kichen to get breakfast ready.

"Give me my coffee boy, and where is my bacon?" Vernon Dudley asked angrily.

"Coming sir." Harry replied. He walked over to his uncle, bacon in one hand coffee in the other and handed them to Vernon.

"How is my wittle Diddy-ums on this fine morning?" Aunt petunia asked Dudley seeing as it was his birthday.

"How many presents do I have this year dad?" Dudley wondered. Every year Dudley would expect two more presents than the year before. He slowly counted them and to his surprise there was only 35 when last year there was 37. "What how could this happen."

"How about we go and buy you three more presents and we go to the zoo as well? Petunia said to the grumpy Dudley.

They set of to the zoo one they got there Vernon had a little chat with Harry. "I want you to be on your best behaviour, understand. If there is any funny business it will be no food for a month!" Vernon threatend meanly. As they walked in to the reptile section, Harry saw a big boa constrictor sitting alone in his man made habitat. "Hello, I'm Harry. It must get very lonely when it's just you."

" It ssssome times can be. Luckily people come and ssssee me." Harry stood back surprised. He knew if he told his aunt and uncle they would just laugh and say he is mad. "I have to keep this to myself." Harry thought as he looked at his aunt and uncle. "Do you miss your parents?" Harry asked the snake. He moved his tail towards the sign next to where he lived, which said: **RAISED IN CAPTIVITY.**

Suddenly, the glass separating the people and the snake magically disappeared and Dudley who thought there was glass there fell in to the snakes home wile the snake escaped.

The next big change in Harry's life (after his parents dying) was when he got the letter for going to Hogwarts School Of Which Craft And Wizardry.

A/N Please review. I hope you liked the first chapter. The next chapter will be at Christmas time when the twist begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N I don't own any of this

25th December 2014(Christmas Day)

Christmas day had come, much to the students delight. Harry was glad he chose to stay at Hogwarts otherwise it would mean having to go back to his aunt and uncle's house. Seeing as Ron and Hermione's parents decided to go on holiday Ron and Hermione had to go home for the holidays.

Harry went downstairs to start opening his presents. It was quite lonely opening them without his best friends but he was glad he could get some time to himself before everyone came down. A few minutes later one of Harry's best friends Dean Thomas came downstairs and wished him happy Christmas. Once the rest of Harry's dorm was awake they all went to breakfast. One of Harry's most interesting presents was an invisibility cloak left by a very mysterious person.

Just before Harry went to bed he got an owl saying:

_Meet me in the spare classroom as soon as possible. We need to talk._

After a few minutes of staring at the letter thinking who could have sent, Harry finally agreed with himself to go there. Once he had walked down the corridor, hidden by the invisibility cloak he had received for a Christmas present hours before, he arrived at the spare classroom.

"Hello Harry, I wasn't sure you were going to come." Pansy Parkinsan whispered shyly." I have liked you since I first saw you and was wondering if you would ever consider being in a relationship with me. I know I am a Slythren and that Gryfindor and Slythren hate each other but maybe we can put that to and end if only you loved me!"Pansy told him her voice wavering a little as if she was going to cry if Harry said no or was mean to her about it.

"You see the thing is... I have feelings for you as well Pansy," Harry said a little embarrassed. "When you were sorted into Slythrin I was so disappointed that there probably wouldn't be any chance we would be able to love each other. Everybody would think that a pure blood like you would never love a half blood like me. But what shall we tell our friends, surly we should keep this a secret?"Harry finished slightly worried.

"We'll wait a little while then tell them. We should get going now it's very late." Pansy replied after a few minuets.

"Your right. See you tomorrow at say... Breakfast." Harry replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A/N Hi guys just gone back to school so might not post as regularly. Hope you don't mind. Please enjoy and leave a review at the end. Thanks.

26th December 2014(Boxing Day)

Harry woke up at 6:00 in the morning and just lay in his bed. Eventually he decided to get dressed and go downstairs into his common room and wait until it was time for breakfast. While he was lounging in his favourite comfy chair he thought when Ron and Hermione were going to be back. When he heard footsteps of one of his classmates he lit the fire and sat back down again.

When Harry went to breakfast he made sure he was facing Pansy so they could mouth messages to each other. Harry chose to have a simple breakfast of frosted flakes and toast. "Morning Harry. You OK?" Dean Thomas ask yawning. "Yep. How about you?" Replied snapping back to reality after staring at Pansy.

"Fine" Dean said. "You know what you want to do today?" he asked making simple conversation.

"I might just go and visit Hagrid." He replied tiredly. During breakfast students would often get letters. Today Harry got three letters!

One was from Ron saying:

_Hi Harry hope you are enjoying your holidays. We should be back soon hopefully. We are having loads of fun in Tunisia._

_Cant wait till I'm back_

_Ron_

The next one was from Hermione:

_Hello Harry, how are you enjoying your holidays? I hope you are having fun. I think the best thing was when me mum and dad went skiing. We are going to be back on the 30th of December(so in four days)._

_See you soon _

_from Hermione_

The third one was from Pansy:

_Hello Harry darling, I was just wondering if you would like to meet after lunch. If so please answer as soon as possible by owl._

_Love you so much _

_Pansy_

Once Harry had read all the letters he started writing replies. The first one was to Pansy:

_I would love to. I'm just going to see Hagrid so we can meet once I've done that._

_love you. Harry._

The second one was to Hermione:

_Hi Hermione, the holidays were brilliant. Whoa. I saw that on the winter Olympics when I was at the Dursleys. Can't wait until your back._

_Harry_

The third one was to Ron:

_Hi Ron, yep I'm enjoying the holidays. Tunisia sounds like fun. Enjoy the rest of the holidays._

_Harry_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys. thank you so much for reading my story. The first person who reviews will get to be a character in my next chapter. You can pm me your name or you can just say if you want a name making up. Thanks once again for reading. Just to say it's still Boxing Day.

Harry left the castle and walked down to Hagrids hut. "Hagrid it's me, Harry." Harry shouted over the termendouse barking of Fang the dog.

"Come in arry." Hagrid the 6 ft 8 half giant replied. Harry carefully opened the door not letting Fang the dog escape. "What brings you ere today?" Hagrid asked as he started making two cups of tea.

"Just wanted to see you and Fang, that's all," Harry replied. "I take it you know that Ron and Hermione are on holiday?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Hagrid replied. He sat down and gave Harry his tea.

"Thanks." Harry said once he had taken a sip. "What have you been doing today?" Harry asked.

"Not much, I took fang ere for a walk and backed some rock cakes." Hagrid replied. "I think you better go back to the castle now, it's getting close to lunch." Hagrid told Harry. Harry stood and thanked Hagrid for the cup of tea and left.

Once Harry had got back to the castle he went to the great hall to have his lunch. "Hey Nevill. Can I sit here?" he said walking over to sit with Nevill, who was one of Harry's friends.

"Hi Harry. Of course you can." Neville replied.

"Thanks." Harry replied. For lunch Harry chose to have cucumber sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Once he had had his sandwiches he picked up a few chocolate cauldron. "Have you done much today? Harry asked biting into a chocolate cauldren.

"Not much. You?" Nevill replied chomping on a licorish wand.

"I went to visit Hagrid."

Once Harry had finished his lunch he went to visit Pansy like he said he would.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. With school having started recently it slipped my mind. Anyway hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

"Pansy, are you here?" Harry asked into the room(while wearing his invisibility cloak).

"Yep. I'm so glad you came, we need to talk." Pansy replied as Harry came in, taking of the invisibility cloak.

"What did you want to talk about, I'm listening." Harry replied.

"You know Weasly and Greanger are coming back tomorrow, maybe we should tell them then? You know as a welcome home gift." Pansy muttered.

"Just for the record it's Ron and Hermione! Yeah we should do that." Harry answered angrily.

"Then it's settled. We'll tell them tomorrow at dinner." Pansy replied. They both returned back to their common rooms and started on the home work that Professer Snape had set them. "Harry,"Nevill asked confused," I've got an essay to do for DADA but I can't remember waether Basaliks can be found in Greenland. I also can't find it in the books I have taken from the library. Please can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure. Well, common Basaliks, that don't hold venom, can be found in places like, USA and Russia, but the ones that's venom can kill instantly, they live in very cold places. So to answer your question, they can be found in Greenland." Harry concluded. Nevile rushed back to wher he was sitting and wrote what Harry had just told him. "HARRY!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron walked into the common room.

"Guys," Harry said shocked, "What are you doing back so early?"

"Well, there was a heat wave in Tunisia so they had to evacuate everyone who wasn't used to the heat. I wish they didn't 'cause I was really enjoying it!" Ron replied.

"Turns out we were only booked for two nights and the filght took eight said calmly. As they walked up to the great hall they bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Is it true that your going out with Pansy Potter. Pansy and Potter sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Malfoy shouted mockingly.

"Is it true Harry, are you really going out with Parkinson?" Hermione asked as they walked past hurriedly.

"We were planning on telling you when you got back tomorrow, but you got back earlier than we expected so the surprise was kindda ruined." Harry muttered embarisingly. Hermione flung her arms around him and huged tight.

"Harry, I'm so happy for you. When or if anyone finds out hopefully it will bring inner house community and then the Griffindors and Slythrins will get along." Hermione whispered happily, hoping no one would hear. Ron rushed off to the Slythren table. Obiviously to shout at Pansy, Harry thought. "YOU! WHY ARE YOU DATING HARRY? YOUR A BLOODY SLYTHREN! IF YOU HURT HIM I WILL HEX YOU TO AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE! IF I CATCH YOU WITH HIM I WILL GO STRAIGHT TO PROFESOR SNAPE!"Ron bellowed angrily.

"WELL, IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO US MAYBE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND! WE LOVE EACH OTHER, CAN'T YOU JUST COPE WITH IT!" Pansy replied angrily. Ron then stormed off to sit with Nevill.

A/N:Hope you like this chapter. Thank you to my 1st follower(I don't really think my dad counts) Awesome Dolphin. You are amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A/N Hi, hoped you liked the last chapter. I think that Ron would be mad at Pansy more than Harry seeing as she is a Slythren and Harry is his best friend. In case your wandering, (remember when I said Hermione would be back) it's two days after that.

"Ron," Harry shouted running out the Great Hall, "Why did you have to shout at Pansy like that?"

"SHE...IS...A...BLOODY...SLYTHREN!" Ron bellowed angrily. "IF YOU WANT TO BE HER ...BOYFRIEND, THATS FINE WITH ME BUT YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF WITH ONLY ONE FRIEND! THOUGH I DOUGHT HERMIONE WILL WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND EITHER!" Ron finished red in the face.

"WHAT...HERMIONE IS HAPPY ABOUT IT! WHY CANT YOU? SHE'S NOT AS BAD AS YOU THINK SHE IS, BUT IF YOU THINK SHE WILL...HURT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT THEN I DONT CARE IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE MY FRIEND OR NOT! I...LOVE...HER! Harry bellowed in response.

Once Harry had finished shouting he sprinted in to the great hall to finish his dinner. "Is Ron OK?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Well, I know for sure that he isn't gonna be my friend until I break up with Pansy! So, no he isn't OK." Harry replied.

"Isn't he always like that?" Hermione wondered but go no answer.

The next day Harry wrote a letter to mrs Weasly explaining that Ron wasnt his friend any more and why.

_Dear mrs Weasly, _

_You may find that Ron is not my friend any more because of certain reasons. We have had a very big disagreement about someone in Slytherin. Please let me know if you want to know exactly what the disagreement was about._

_Harry_

"Hermione, can you read this and make sure everything is OK? " Harry shouted over to Hermione.

"Give me a min Harry." She replied. Hermione walked over from the coner she was sitting in reading(for the 500th time) Hogwarts- A history.

"I wrote a letter to rons mum, I just wanted to make sure that you agree with it." Harry whispered hoping Ron wouldn't hear.

Yeah, of course I will Harry. " she replied quietly. Hermione scanned over the letter nodding occasionly. "Yep, I totally agree with what you've put here." Hermione concluded.

The next day at breakfast a howler arrived for Ron.

"RONALND BILLIUS WEASLY, WHY ON EARTH DID YOU HAVE TO SHOUT AT HARRY ABOUT WHO HE IS FRIENDS WITH! HE CAN MAKE HIS OWN DISISIONS ABOUT WHO HE IS FRIENDS WITH OR NOT! Harry dear, I would very much like to know what the argument was about. RON, IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE DECIDED WHO HARRY IS FRIENDS WITH THERE WILL BE NO MORE QUIDDITCH FOR YOU WHILE YOU ARE LIVING IN THIS HOUSE!" The howler teared itself up and left a giant mess.

While Harry was in H.o.M he got passed a note from Pansy.

_Meet me by the black lake at the end of DADA._

Harry replied: _Sure, can't wait to see you again! _

_Harry xxxxx_

"Harry, was that Pansy?" Hermione asked seeing the note.

"Yep. I'm gonna go met her after DADA. Do you wanna come?" Harry asked.

Sure, I can't wait to meet her!" Hermione replied exitedly.

One H.o.M was done the pair headed to DADA while Pansy headed to Transfiguration. They sat down and got out their books and wands. "T-t-today we w-will be p-p-practiceing h-how to f-f-fend of a v-v-vampier. G-get o-out y-your b-b-books a-and t-turn to p-page 56." once Quirlle had finished everyone turned to their books and opened them to page 56.

They finished DADA off with a song about vampires.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

A/N Don't worry I'm still here! I haven't written in ages! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm gonna have it so half of the chapter Harry's POV and the other half Pansy's POV. Once again enjoy!

Harrys POV

As I walked down to the black lake I wondered why Ron had to shout at me when ever I did something he didn't like. He doesn't have to make decisions for me, I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. Anyway, I started to spot the cole black hair of my love. I swear if we have kids their hair is gonna be so black! "Harry! Is it ok that Blaise here joins us for a minute?" She asked ever so sweetly.  
"Of course it is. Nice to meet you Blaise." I replied. Though some may think that I was irritated I wasn't. It was really nice to meet one of Pansy's friends.  
"You to Harry. Gryfinndors are OK, just like you said Pansy." Blaise replied. We sat at the edge of the lake for a while talking and getting to know each other better. "So, Harry how did you come to be friends with Pansy? I was gonna ask earlier but we were having such good fun." Blaise said curiously. I thought for a while but decided that could wait until we were better friends. After a while Blaise got up and left us in peace.

* * *

Pansy's POV

Once Blaise had gone me and Harry sat in silence cuddling one another. Soon I started humming a song I really liked."Do you think you will be able to sing that for me?" Harry asked.  
"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know

Let it go let it go  
Can't hold it back any more  
Let it go let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

I don't care  
What there going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me any way

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right,no wrong, no rules for me I'm free

Let it go let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand  
And here I stay  
Let the storm rage on

My powers flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past

Let it go let it go  
I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go let it go  
That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me any way!" I finished singing. Once Harry had finished giving me a all mighty clap we headed back to the castle.

* * *

A/N I never realised let it go was that long! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A/N Hello again. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. I forgot to put: I do not own Let it go or frozen though it would be awesome if I did! Please enjoy and review at the end! This is a normal chapter by the way. I always forget to put, I do not own Harry Potter.

Dinner, as always, was absoulutly amazing! Ron, however, was spoiling it all by staring daggers at both Harry and Pansy."Ron, why do you stare at Pansy and me during every meal?" Harry asked wanting an answer.  
"Isn't it obvious! She... is...a...Slythern! And we all know that at some point during your...realationship she will hurt you. I'm just trying to protecet you mate, if you don't realise that maybe you should get those glasses checked." Ron said trying to contain his anger. Harry walked over to where Hermione was sitting and got his meal. "What has Ron done now?" Hermione asked seeing how angry Harry was.  
"The same as always. Said at some point Pansy's gonna hurt me,blah blah blah!"he replied almost shouting. All Hermione did was frown and gave Ron a stare saying, " I hate you." Once Harry, Pansy and Hermione were finished they all went to the libary 1) so Hermione and Pansy could get to know each other better and 2) so they could all study together. "Oh, I forgot to send a letter to Mrs. Weasly saying why me and Ron fell out. Do you mind metioning you Pansy or do you just want me to put a girl in slythren?" Harry bust out earning him a glare from Mrs. Pince.  
"I don't mind if you put my name. To be honest, I want everyone to know. But don't put girlfriend!" Pansy finished smiling. Harry pulled out some partchment and a quill and started writing:

_Dear Mrs. Weasly_

_Me and Ronald fell out because of one of my friends. That friend happens to be in slythren and is Pansy Parkinson. I have a feeling that you will be very happy just like Hermione was. Ronald continuasly stares at both of us and keeps on saying Pansy is going to try and hurt me. Please tell him that I can choose who I am friends with and if he carry's on being mean to us he isn't going to be my friend any more._

_Secerly  
__Harry_

Once Harry had finished the three of them decided to go to their common rooms.

* * *

Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please, please, review. It would make my day!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

A/N Hello, again wonderful readers! This chapters is going to be in Pansy's POV 'cause I don't write enough about her. Random question; Who loves snow- MEEEEEEEEE!:-p

* * *

Pansy's POV

As I woke up the first thing I thought of was that I hadn't done my transfiguration homework. Then about Harry. Quickly, I got dressed before anyone in the girls dorm could realise I was gone. Since they were almost awake I hurried out the room not wanting to get bobarded by them. I walked down to the great hall to have breakfast. As soon as I spotted Harry a huge grin spread across my face. "Hello beautiful, wanna come sit with me?". Ugh, it's Draco why does he think I love him?  
"Sorry Draco but not today." I answered.  
"Come." he started pulling me out the Great hall. "HOW DARE YOU SAY NO TO ANYTHING I SAY! I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY IT! IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME THEN YOU WILL HAVE MY FARTHER AND YOUR PARENTS TO ANSWER TO! NOW, ARE YOU COMING TO HAVE BREAKFAST WITH ME?!" Draco spat while bellowing.  
"I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS YOU KNOW! FYI, I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND," Most of the school had come out of the great hall to watch our shouting match,"IF YOU WOULD LET ME MAKE MY OWN CHOICES MAYBE I WOULD TELL YOU!"  
"Who is it then?" Draco smirked.  
"Harry Potter." I replied confidantly. As Harry stepped forward Draco gasped in shock and confusion.  
"WAIT UNTIL MY FARTHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Draco bellowed and then stormed off. Harry whispered to me to meet him at the black lake at lunch time.

**(A.N: Time skip to lunch)**

"Pansy, why did you tell everyone about us. Not that I don't like the fact that you've told the whole school, but I thought we were going to decide together when we told our friends. Don't worry I'm not angry." Harry added.  
"Because it's about time people know that were in love!" I replied on the verge of tears. Suddenly Hermione ran towards us shouting our names.  
"Harry, Pansy...Harry, Pansy Draco has challenged Harry to a wizards duel!" she said panting.  
"When?" I questioned. This sure isn't going to end well.

**A/N:** Dun Dun Dun... How do you guys like the cliff hanger? I've just broken up from school today so hopefully I'll upload a little more. See ya xx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A/N: hope you liked the cliffhanger. I was away over the weekend so I couldn't write/publish anything. Sos. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

"At midnight!" Hermione replied worriedly. Harry and Pany looked at each other in shock.

"Did he say why?" Harry asked whispering. Hermione replied saying because Harry stole his girlfriend and forced her to say she was his girlfriend. "ARGHHHHH. I'm Harry's second then. And I don't care if Draco says I can't." Pansy added as she saw Hermione about to speak. After a few more minutes of sitting outside Harry whispered to Pansy and they went inside followed by Hermione.

* * *

**MIDNIGHT**

"Harry," Pansy started when they met up, "don't you think this is a trap?" she asked.  
"Yes, I have a sneaking suspision it might be," Harry replied, "but I wanna go just in case."  
"Fine, but if it is a trap...I'm not talking to you for a week!" Pansy said teasingly while they walked to the trophy room.  
"Well, well,well, I'm surprised you showed up Potter. Pansy, I clearly said tothe mudblood that you are not allowed to be _his _second." Draco said angrily.

Before they started the fight Pansy gave Harry a good look kiss. It began. Spell after spell, miss after miss, both the first years started weakening. With Harry and Pansy taking turns fighting(they didn't care if they weren't allowed to in a normal wizards dual) they soon defeted Draco and returned to there common rooms, both knowing tomorrow they were going to be in big trouble.

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter guys. I have SATS next week so likely hood is I won't post any new chapters. Sorry about that. Also I won't do any more writing this week/weekend because I'll be revising.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

A/N: Hi guys. Plz R&amp;R. This chapter is slightly AU.

When Harry was at breakfast Professor McGonagoll came up to him with Pansy following close behind. "Mr Potter, with me to my office please." McGonagoll said sternly. While walking Harry and Pansy gave each other worried looks. "Do not worry, I have given Mr Malfoy punishment for challenging you to a wizards dual so you are not in trouble." the professor said without turning around. Once in their teachers office Harry and Pansy sat down. "I have a task for you both." she said.  
"What is it Professor?" Harry asked.  
"I need you both to keep an eye on your friends. From what other student have told me they are regularly meeting in a secret place no one knows about. Me and Professor Dumbledor think they are meeting in the room of requement. Next time they go ask if you can come with them." McGonagoll whispered incase anyone was evesedropping.

"Of course professor." Pansy replied for both of them.

_**After dinner**_

"Hermione, you know you've been dissapering off sometimes? Next time you go can me and Pansy come with you?" Harry asked in the common room.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione replied uncertainly. Harry started writing a letter to Pansy telling her what Hermione's said. When they met at the room of requament they saw Draco and walking up to them. Hermione walked three times in front a blank wall and suddenly there was a door. "Wow." Harry and Pansy said at the same time.

"Now to get to business." Draco said.

A/N: sorry it's such a short chapter. Will update again ASAP.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

A/N sorry it's taken so long for me to upload guys. I've reagenty started high school so I've had lots of homework to do. Once again sorry. List of people at the study group: Millicent Bullstrode Draco Hermione Blaise Zanbini Neville Longbottom Crabbe Goyle and of course Harry and Pansy.

"Everyone get your books and start studying" Draco said addressing the group.  
"Oh, it's just a study group. Tell you what how about we get some drinks?" Pansy asked.  
"Good idea" Crabbe grunted.  
" 6 pumkin juice spiked with veritiserium and 2 without please" Harry thought to the room of requierment.  
Millicent, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, Crabbe and Goyle all took a sip of their drinks.  
"Good," Harry said "Now _we_ can get down to buissness."  
"Hermione," Pansy said once Hermione had had a sip of her drink, " what is this group really for?"  
"Trying to find a way to break you two up. We all knew it wasn't going to last very long and one of you was going to get hurt so we took matters into our own hands and formed this group to get you to break up." Hermione said blandly. Harry and Pansy looked at each other and gasped.  
"Were any of you forced into doing this?" asked Harry looking directly at Draco. Hermione and Neville raised their hands.  
"Who? Harry and Pansy asked at the same time.  
"Ron." Neville replied. Pansy had to hold Harry back from going to find Ron. They both knew that Harry was gong to shout and so was Ron and a fight would most likely break out.  
"Harry, HARRY! We can get him later." Pansy shouted.  
"Why isn't _he _here if he started this group? Pansy asked, the Slytherin in her was coming out with hatred to the Gryffindor.  
"He said you would find out soon and that we aren't meant to tell you he started this else he will most likely get told of by his mum and the spoon." Draco told the two.  
"I think we have enough info. Give them the antidote Pansy."

* * *

"Are you sure I can't go after him Pans?" Harry asked Pansy the week before Easter break.  
"Yes!" she replied. This had been going on for about a week now. "It is almost the end of term. Wait till the last day so you don't get into to much trouble if someone finds you or play a prank that won't be traced back to your magic."  
"Thanks." Harry decided he was going to do something Ron wouldn't forget a few hours before the end of term feast.

AN: And that s the end of this paragraph. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, don't hate me! In the next chapter: Harry gets Ron back for starting the club and a new romance starts. I'm thinking of changing the story to third year... I am changing the story to third year. You won't notice many changes apart from the fact an innocent godfather MIGHT be showing up. Who knows. Anyway thanks for reading and following. Hope you review. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12  
AN:  
Hello, sorry this isn't an actually chapter. I have decided to start work on a new fanfic because this one isn't going where I wan't it to. When I started Love With a Twist I hadn't read many fanfictions and wasn't a very experienced writer. Likely hood is every now and then I will post a new chapter to Love With a Twist when I have writers block for the new story and can't think of any ideas. Also, it might turn to a one shot kind of thing where the stories will be diffrent an they arn't carrying on from the last chapter. Thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. Harry Potter and the Cursed Child came out today. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Bye  
Bestgirlever :-)


End file.
